Fallen Warrior
by oldghosts
Summary: Xena fights her last battle, and Gabrielle must now face life alone.


Title: Fallen Warrior

Author: Rika

Censor: PG or PG-13 at a stretch. I'm not very good at censors.

E- Mail: [bria___@hotmail.com][1]

Feedback: Please, please send some and tell me what you think. No flames, please.

Archive: Ask me first, please and thank you. Send me a link to the page, too, as I am useless. LOL.

Summary: Xena's last battle is to be fought and Gabrielle must face life alone... 

Disclaimer: MCA/Universal Pictures own Xena: Warrior Princess and all characters within it's universe. This fic is mine, though. :)

Author's Notes: This is set just after 'Back in the Bottle', between that and 'Little Problems'. 'Little Problems', and any episode after that do not apply in this fic.. hehe. 

Please remember the events in 'Animal Attraction'! Check the official website if you forgot what happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue/Part One

Her battle cry tearing the air, Xena leapt into the fray, sword flashing dangerously, sending her chakram flying in midair. It flew about, ricocheting against various objects, passing sharp blows to several men. 

She delivered a hard slash with her sword, sending a man staggering, clutching at his arm. Xena's left hand shot up, grabbing the chakram out of the air as it passed overhead.

Tirelessly, she attacked and counterattacked with merciless power and blinding speed. Gabrielle, who had somehow gotten herself into the centre of the fight, used her powerful defensive tactics, which complimented Xena's amazing offensive skills. They fought side by side, fending off the sharp swords and merciless attacks. The odds were very likely heavily against them.

~*~

Gabrielle's arms slowly began to burn. The burning crept into an agonizing flame. She could feel her muscles trembling, and she knew she would soon begin to make mistakes. Fatal mistakes. Xena's cry from behind her told the Amazon that she was also tiring, and that a mistake had been made. 

~*~

Xena gritted her teeth against the agonizing gash in her arm that seemed to be on fire. It sent shocks of intense pain that caused her to gasp and almost stumble when she swung her sword. Her condition was beginning top take it's toll. It wouldn't be long now before exhaustion crept in and overpowered the adrenaline rush that gave her strength. If this kept up for much longer, she would collapse on the battlefield.

Xena's arms began to ignore her commands. Her attacks were no longer strong and sure. Another gash appeared on her arm, this one so terrible she screamed and nearly dropped her sword. Her legs trembled, burning with an intense fire. Her vision hazed red and she gave one last desperate cut with her sword before one of the enemy's darted in. Her legs could not respond quick enough to avoid it. 

The pointed tip hit her squarely in the chest, diving through the leather and armour. With the last attack she would ever make, she swung her sword in an arc, slicing into the man's throat. He let out a hoarse scream before crashing to the ground.

Xena collapsed to her knees, looking down at the steel sword hilt that protruded from her chest before blacking out completely and lying still.

~*~

"Xena!" Gabrielle screamed when sensed that the warrior's presence was gone from her back. A man raised his sword, prepared to go in for the kill. 

"Stop!" a commanding voice rang out. The man holding the sword reluctantly lowered it and stepped back. The close circle of swordsmen receded, leaving the Amazon and the fallen warrior in the centre of a circle twenty feet wide, so that all of the remaining men could see the women warriors who had so defiantly fought them.

Every sense on alert, Gabrielle kneeled at her friend's side. She rolled the warrior onto her back.

Xena's eyes were glassy, all muscles limp. Blood oozed around the sword in her chest.

Gabrielle did not have to feel for a pulse at her neck to see that she was dead. Her eyes glowed in cold fury at the men standing around them in the circle. A taller, more imposing man stepped into the ring. He was obviously the man who had barked the command 'Stop!'.

Gabrielle's sai were in her hands in an instant. She stood on shaky, tired legs to glare hatred and fury at this man, making a silent vow to hunt him down and kill him should she ever escape. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but her rage kept her silent.

"The mighty warrior princess... dead." he scoffed, kicking Xena's prone body in the side with a harsh blow.

In a sudden burst of strength borne on a wave of anger, Gabrielle spun and drove a ferocious kick to the man's jaw. The satisfying wet snap that resulted gave her at least a little bit of vengeance. Not nearly enough, but a little. The man, glaring, reached up with one hand and popped the dislocated jaw back into place. He winced as he did so and spat; "So. A spunky one, eh?"

"You killed her." Gabrielle growled simply.

"He did," the man gestured at the fallen swordsman, lying near Xena, his throat torn open, leaving a gaping hole.

"You ordered them to attack the town."

"Sure. But it was the fool's choice to fight us," he stepped back out of the circle. "Kill the Amazon. I'm done with her."

The circle tightened around her, the men eager to finish off Gabrielle...

Part Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah!" Gabrielle gasped as she jerked awake. She was sweating horribly, and the fur bedroll was damp. She shivered slightly, the sweat quickly drawing out the warmth in her body and setting it to the cool morning breeze. That same dream had kept recurring over and over for the past six days. The battle. Xena's death. *Her* death. 

She looked at the prone form lying on her own bedroll nearby. Xena was curled on her side, peaceful. No fitful, terrible nightmares for her, Gabrielle was sure. With another shiver, Gabrielle stood and quickly hung her furs on a low branch to dry and air out. Her horse, his head down, eyes half- closed, dozed at an alert Argo's side. The mare sent a soft nicker to Gabrielle when she went to greet the horses. The gelding, waking slowly at her quiet approach, whuffed out a soft breath to her.

Argo, knowing that it would soon be time to move on, went over to the warrior and nudged her in the shoulder. Xena muttered something about sleep and being hungry and rolled over onto her back, pulling the furs more tightly about her. 

Argo, impatient, stomped her foot on the ground and gave another, harder nudge. This time, Xena woke up completely. Giving the horse a dirty look, she got up and rolled the furs up tightly.

"'Morning," the warrior said to Gabrielle after a few minutes. "You look terrible."

The Amazon touched her hair, tousled and still damp from sweat. Gabrielle could tell that she looked completely exhausted. She made no comment, just went about her morning business.

*_Should I tell her about these dreams I've been having?*_

No. It would just worry her. Sighing, she went about finding some leftover food to prepare for breakfast.

~*~

Xena put on her armour and mantle quickly, sending covert glances to Gabrielle. She seemed so upset... What happened? She frowned, worried, then busied herself grooming the horses. Halfway through the grooming of Gabrielle's horse, the Amazon's cry of "Breakfast," reached her ears. *_I'm starving...*_

After patting the gelding's neck, she turned away and went back to the fire. Gabrielle handed her a serving of rabbit meat that she had reheated over the fire. Xena ate it quickly, and seeing that the Amazon did not feel like talking, she simply thanked her quietly and left the fire to finish the gelding's groom.

When she was done, Xena quickly tacked Argo, ready to leave. While she had done this, Gabrielle had saddled her own horse, and was just now putting on the bridle. The gelding was feeling fussy, and it took a few seconds of coaxing before he took the bit in his mouth.

"Ready to go?" Xena called. 

"Almost." Gabrielle made sure that the fire was out before mounting her horse. Xena followed suit, and the pair walked slowly down the trail.

====

Part Thee

Xena rubbed her stomach, a sour look on her face. She felt like she had eaten some of Joxer's radish soup. She's almost hoped that the nausea was gone for good when it had left for a few days, but now it was back. Gabrielle, who was riding beside her now that the trail had widened enough for them to ride abreast, gave her a sympathetic look. "You're feeling sick again, aren't you?"

"Erp."

"Maybe we could find some more of those mushrooms..."

"Gabrielle, last time I ate those, I had a rather traumatic experience, remember?"

"But it wasn't the mushrooms."

"They were also disgusting."

Their conversation was cut off by a whinny from Argo. Her ears were pricked and she was looking intently at the trail ahead of her. "What is it, girl?" Xena asked her softly, patting the mare's neck. Argo snorted as two men appeared on the trail, walking towards them.

"Hercules? Iolaus?" she commented, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here? Last we heard, you were in Egypt."

"And we heard you were in China." Hercules returned. 

"Where are you headed?" Gabrielle wondered.

"No where in particular."

"Care to join us?" Xena asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Iolaus?" 

The other man nodded silently. Gabrielle and Xena dismounted from their horses and the four walked down the trail on foot, the horses in tow.

~*~

"Xena?" Hercules muttered when they were alone. Gabrielle and Iolaus had gone on slightly ahead, but were still close.

"Mmm- hmm,"

"When did you...?"

"Hercules, don't make me get into it, okay? Long story."

"I'd heard the rumours, but I didn't think it was true."

"It is."

"Ah."

"Look, whatever it is, spit it out."

He sighed. "Nothing... You do know that we are a very long way from any towns or villages. Especially ones with good, or at least decent midwives."

"I didn't know we were that far out in the middle of nowhere."

"We are. It's been nearly a month since we saw any kind of habitation. I'm surprised there are even trails."

"What's the nearest town?"

"Unless we missed one, I think it was Spamona."

"How long?"

"Maybe three fortnights... I'm not really sure. We're headed back towards it."

She bit her lip, thinking. "That'll be cutting it a bit close... Gabrielle!" Xena called ahead. The Amazon stopped and looked back, waiting for them to catch up. "Gabrielle, Hercules has told me that the nearest town is Spamona. Feel like making a return trip?" she gave a small smile.

"That's good. We've been trying to find out where we are for ages. Now we know. How long?"

"A few fortnights in that direction." she pointed on down the trail.

"A 'few' fortnights? How many?"

"'Bout three."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, but Xena cut her off. "Look, I know what you're going to say. We'll just go, okay? Maybe we'll get there faster if we share horses. Do you think he'll let Hercules and Iolaus ride him?" she asked, gesturing at the gelding. 

"I don't see why not. Try it and see." Gabrielle handed the reins to Iolaus, who hesitantly climbed up into the saddle. The horse tipped an ear towards the man, and looked over his shoulder at this new rider. "Can Herc fit on here, too?" Iolaus asked, patting the gelding's neck.

"Probably." Gabrielle said, stepping back. Hercules climbed up behind Iolaus. The horse was slightly uneasy, but settled after a few minutes. 

Xena went back up into Argo's saddle, followed by Gabrielle. "You lead," she told the men in front. "I don't know my way around these parts." 

The two horses set off at a brisk walk down the trail, eager to get going.

=========

Part Four

Several days later, the four exhausted travellers stumbled into an old camp, used maybe a fortnight ago. Xena slid down from Argo's back and kneeled in the dirt, inspecting the hard- packed ground. she stood again and scanned the small clearing. "There were maybe fifty armed men and one horse here." she walked to the edge of the clearing and peeked through the bushes. "There's another camp for maybe another fifty men over there, too. I think we should move on."

"Where are they headed?" Gabrielle asked softly, hopping down from Argo as well.

"The trail goes off to the southwest, away from where we're going. I'd like to go down the trail a ways to see where they're going."

"Xena..."

"I'm going, Gabrielle. And I don't want you, or Hercules, or Iolaus following me. I can handle this on my own." her voice took on a tone that clearly said that no discussion was to be permitted or considered.

Gabrielle hesitantly stepped back and Xena remounted Argo. Her eyes clouded in worry as she watched the warrior canter down the trail, alone. Hercules and Iolaus had recognized the tone in Xena's voice and made no attempt to follow.

~*~

__

*There's smoke on the horizon.* Xena though to herself after she and Argo had slowed to a walk for a rest. The horse's head was hanging slightly, and froth flecked her shoulders and neck. They'd covered a good bit of distance, and had come across two more camps before spotting the tiny gray puff of smoke in the far distance. She'd only been able to see it because it was a very clear day, and the smoke was dark gray, almost black, a sharp contrast to the blue sky and green foliage. _*I bet that's a town. I bet that was an army bent on destroying the town. And anything in their path.*_

She turned Argo around and set back to the camp, taking almost an hour to get there.

~*~

A soft crack jerked Gabrielle's head up. She'd been sitting on small rock at the edge of the clearing, chin resting in her hand. Hercules and Iolaus were also sitting on rocks, but they gave her some space. Her horse was standing behind her, resting a soft muzzle on her shoulder as if to reassure her. Xena would be back.

And she was. The soft crack was Argo's hoof snapping a dead twig. Both mare and warrior looked exhausted. "We have to go down the trail. I think it was an army that's torching towns."

"Xena, you're exhausted. You're almost ready to fall out of the saddle. Sleep first." she said firmly. But, Gabrielle had no intention of going off to fight this army. And she wasn't about to let Xena do it, either. She had a bad feeling that her dreams- nightmares- would ring true if they did.

=======

Part Five

The next morning, after quite a bit of arguing, Gabrielle had convinced Xena not to run off and fight the army. Unfortunately, she had had to use tactics that were below the belt to do so, and felt bad about it. She had managed not to reveal her nightmares, though, but she knew that they would be revealed in good time. Gabrielle had no idea why she was keeping this from her friend.

Xena was silent the entire day. She did not speak more than a few simple words from the moment the argument was ended until she fell asleep at night. Apparently, Gabrielle had made her think long and hard about her way of life. As she sat up next to the fire, furs wrapped tightly about her, she gazed into the warm, yellow flames, dancing almost hypnotically, sending an orange glow around them, she remembered their argument that morning.

~*~

__

"Gabrielle. Ready to go?" Xena had asked after waking and readying herself.

"Yeah... Listen, Xena, I don't think we should follow those men."

"Why? We have to stop them."

"How can we win singlehandedly against an army of a hundred men? Our chances would be low even if it was just a bunch of street thugs. And I get the feeling that they are something more than street thugs."

"Gabrielle, whether you are going or not, *I* am."

"Xena, I can't stop you from putting your life on the line. That's your choice, as risking my life is mine. But you are not just putting your life on the line any more. You're endangering the life of your child as well."

Xena said nothing, so Gabrielle continued.

"This life... It may be fine for you. For us. But is it the life you want for your baby? The nomad life of a travelling warrior?"

Her silence continued.

"Because of the life you have chosen, you know as well as I do that you have the shortest life expectancy of all of the people in your family. Do you want that for your child?"

Gabrielle felt a spark of anger rising.

"Or will you leave it with the centaurs, like Solan? Never to know your love?"

Xena's eyes flashed with rage, and Gabrielle instantly regretted what she had said. Without another word, Xena had got up and left the fire, her hurt and betrayal evident in every move she made.

~*~

"I'm sorry, Xena." Gabrielle whispered to the sleeping warrior before lying down herself and falling into a fitful sleep.

=======

Part Six

__

*She's right...* Xena thought sadly. _*This is not the life for my child.*_

She sat up and looked about her at the small camp. It was very early- the sun was as yet only a soft crimson glow bleeding into the horizon. Standing, the warrior walked to Argo's side, the sleepy mare sending a friendly nicker to her as she approached. She patted the mare's neck and rubbed around her ears until she drooped her head and half- closed her eyes. "Argo, what am I going to do?" Xena asked softly. She leaned on the mare's golden shoulder and sighed, breathing the sweet scent of a clean horse. "What am I going to do?"

~*~

Gabrielle awoke with a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. The dream had returned, more intense than ever. And at the end of it, just before she woke up, she had seen a tall, dark shape standing on a small rise above the battle, a crooked, malicious smile on her lips. Who had she been? Why had she only just appeared? Gabrielle wondered. The woman had been far away, so there was no way of identifying her. But she got this... feeling... of evil from her, something she had not felt from a living being in a very long time. With a shiver running down her spine, she shook it off as a manifestation of her overactive imagination.

=========

For the third time, Gabrielle was jerked back into consciousness. This time her eyes were wide with fear. She had seen the identity of the woman on the hill. Alti.

__

*You have to tell Xena. Now.*

Alti had been up to no good when they had last encountered her. And Gabrielle was convinced that this was a warning that she was to return. Xena has destroyed the shamoness' very soul- but what if she had somehow survived? The destruction of her physical body certainly hadn't stopped her.

After two fortnights, Hercules was sure that they were close to Spamona. Riding, rather than going on foot, had certainly speeded up their travel.

A noise from somewhere in the clearing drew her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a tall, dark form creeping about the clearing, obviously trying to go undetected. The form crept off into the woods. Gabrielle stood quickly and followed her stealthily. The form had been far too vague in the shadows of the trees for her to see who it was. All she had seen was a tall feminine form creeping about. As she tiptoed into the forest edge on the trail of the figure, something hit her hard across the side of her head, twisting it to the side and knocking her unconscious.

========

Part Seven

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle!" Xena hissed to the still form lying in the forest litter nearby. "Gabrielle!"

A soft moan escaped the Amazon's lips and her eyes opened slowly. "What happened...?"

"I don't know. But you've got one heck of a bruise and there's a dead tree branch nearby. I think it fell from that tree and hit you on the head. What were you doing out here, anyway? It's the middle of the night!" she gestured at the moon- bathed clearing, with their empty bedrolls at one side of the fire, and the bedrolls of Hercules and Iolaus on the other side. The two men were sleeping soundly, unaware of their disappearance. Gabrielle looked around, mildly confused.

"Come on," Xena commanded, pulling Gabrielle to her feet. She stumbled and almost fell, so Xena slung Gabrielle's arm over her shoulders for support. The Amazon's head pounded with every movement she made, and it took a while to get back to their side of the fire.

Xena sat Gabrielle down on her bedroll before sitting on her own. "Now, I know you've been hiding something, and I want to hear it all."

~*~

Gabrielle sighed. Xena was giving her that look. You know. The one where you get the feeling that if you say the wrong thing or something she'll lop your head off.

"I've been having these dreams... Nightmares, really."

"Go on,"

"And it's always the same- you rushing into battle, me following you, and then we're trapped. The fighting is wearing us out. My reality keeps switching from you to me. It's like one minute I'm in my body, the next I'm in yours. Then, you make a mistake. You get hurt, and this makes you make even worse mistakes. Then, you get hurt worse, and a man manages to kill you. You manage to kill him before you go down. I'm about to be killed also, when a man gives the order to stop. He talks to me, taunts me, then tells his men to go in for the kill. I die." she paused for a moment while Xena considered this. "And lately, the dreams have gotten slightly different. There was a tall woman standing on a hill nearby. But tonight... I saw her face. It was Alti."

Xena shook her head, still considering this. "I don't think it's anything to worry about. Just ignore it. Don't let dreams control your life."

"*Every* night, Xena! I have had that same dream every night! And what about you? Remember your premonition? What if this is a premonition, too?"

"Go to sleep, Gabrielle. Let me think about this."

When she did not move, Xena gently pushed her down onto her back. "Sleep." she withdrew her arm from Gabrielle's shoulder and lay down on her own bedroll.

~*~

The next morning, the four were up and leaving camp early. Late into the day, Hercules stopped his horse and pointed at a ridge just ahead.

"Spamona is just over that ridge." he dismounted from the gelding, and was followed by Iolaus.

"Where are you going?" Gabrielle inquired.

"We're gonna head south."

"Thanks for getting us here," Xena said, smiling.

Hercules simply waved, then turned and left. Gabrielle slid down from Argo's back and got back on her own horse. He nickered and looked over his shoulder at her. "Missed me, did you, boy?" she patted his neck affectionately.

"Let's go." Xena led the way to the ridge.

~*~

At the top of the ridge, the two stopped dead, horror evident on their faces. 

Bloody and mutilated bodies were scattered about the perimeter. A small army of men milled like black ants inside the town, tearing up the houses. Talia, the sheriff, was lying dead near the entrance. Xena leapt off of her horse in an instant and ran down to the town, ignoring Gabrielle's strong objections. The Amazon leapt off of her horse and grabbed Xena by the arm, stopping her. "No, Xena!" she hissed. "We can't fight them alone."

The warrior shook off her arm and joined the fray before Gabrielle could stop her. Xena's chakram was released and wreaked havoc among the swordsmen in the town. Gabrielle drew her sai and followed her into the town, joining in the fray. She managed to get into the centre, to fight side by side with the warrior. A terrible feeling of déjà vu crept down her spine, and dread settled in the pit of her stomach. It's hard to fight a battle when you have foreseen your own death in it.

=========

Part Eight

The battle was hard. It was exhausting Xena. Her attacks and counterattacks were beginning to lose their speed and accuracy. She felt Gabrielle's presence at her back, fighting desperately.

Her growing fatigue was taking it's toll. Her right foot slipped in he dirt and she almost went down. A swordsman took the opportunity to cut a gash in her arm, causing her to cry out and swing the sword in his direction, sending him crashing to the ground. But it was no use. For every man that was killed, two more took his place. They were fighting a losing battle.

The deep sword wound in her arm burned with every movement she made. Her breath came ragged and short. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Sweat damped her forehead, plastering her black hair against her skin.

Another gash appeared in her arm, this one almost causing her to drop her sword. Another wild swing at the man who had done it. Another swordsman down.

But there was no way that she could keep this up much longer. A terrible realization that she was going to die hit her like a bucket of ice- cold water.

~*~

Xena had been hurt twice. That means that the battle was almost over. Gabrielle's desperate attacks were not doing much good. She had taken out maybe five men out of a hundred. 

Suddenly, a dark form appeared on one of the many hills surrounding the down. A small, triumphant smirk was on her face. Alti. She would finally get the revenge she so sorely wanted.

Gabrielle's arms and legs burned with an unquenchable flame. She nearly tripped over a man's body, and in doing so earned a swordslash in her thigh. She gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore the pain. 

Her leg just stopped working suddenly, causing her to stumble backwards into Xena. Somehow, she had managed to push the warrior to the side in time to escape the sword point that would kill her. Gabrielle had prolonged their lives by a few minutes at least. Not much, but at least it was an improvement. _*Like anything you can do will save you,*_

Gabrielle saw out of the corner of her eye as Alti threw her head back and laughed in malicious mirth at the spectacle she was being treated to.

~*~

__

*I can't keep this up for much longer,* Xena's entire body was burning. Her arms would not respond properly. Her legs were lead.

Gritting her teeth against the rankling flames of her multiple cuts and gashes, she did her best to make sure that even though they would win, they would be humiliated about what a bad dent she and Gabrielle had put in their army.

=========

Part Nine

Gabrielle's head jerked at a cry that came from over the ridge adjacent to Alti. She looked up desperately to see someone, or rather, several someones, she had least expected to see.

The Northern Amazons, led by Yakut. Amarice was one of their numbers. Some women were mounted, others not. Yakut rode upon a great gray stallion. She gave the signal to charge and the various Amazons, mounted and not, swarmed past her, headed directly for the village. The sight gave Gabrielle and Xena new strength, and they managed to stay alive until the Amazons drove away the swordsmen. Gabrielle and Xena staggered to a hut that was not completely ruined, and there rested while the Amazons fought with a vengeance. The army was soon driven from the town and the warrior and Amazon crept out into the street, supporting each other. Yakut dismounted from her horse and greeted them. "I'm glad you are safe," she told them, hugging each in turn. 

"Yakut... What are you doing here?" Gabrielle wondered.

"A vision came to me of you and Xena battling this army in this town. The army was led by Alti. We performed a ritual to send dreams to you and Xena about what would happen if you joined the battle."

"I didn't have any dreams," Xena commented.

"We do not know why they did not reach you. When I saw this vision, I set up a team to go to this town, and hopefully drive out the intruders, or better still, not allow them to take this town in the first place."

"Thank you. You saved our lives." Xena said to her.

"You're welcome."

"Where is Alti?" Gabrielle interrupted. Xena set her jaw.

"She has disappeared. She did so when we came across that ridge."

"How did she return? We destroyed her soul." Xena prodded.

"Her hatred for you reached across all bounds. Not even the destruction of her soul could stop her. We do not know of a way to be rid of her permanently... The only way for her to be at rest is your death." Yakut explained.

The warrior's eyes became hard. She knew what she must do.

=======

Part Ten

"Xena, you can't do that!" Gabrielle cried in horror. "You can't let her kill you!"

"And why not? It's for the greater good." she retorted. It was later that night, and they were camped out near the edge of the ruined town with the few surviving villagers and the Amazons. The crude tents crouched like white ghosts guarding the camp.

"You know why not."

"I was thinking maybe biding our time for a couple fortnights..."

"No, Xena. You'll have to get through me before I'll let you do it." she stood, a defiant look in her eyes. Xena stood also, towering over the smaller woman. "Fine." she reached for her sword, glaring.

"Stop this, both of you!" Yakut commanded. They stopped and regarded the shamoness silently. "Stop this bickering!"

Amarice approached the fire that the others had been sitting around. "Xena, you can't to this."

"Tell me something I don't know." she muttered.

Argo nudged Xena's shoulder gently from behind as if imploring her to reconsider. Xena absently stroked the mare's soft muzzle before turning and stalking into her tent.

~*~

In a secluded forest den, Alti sat and waited by a small fire she had built. In the realm of beyond eternity, somewhere no one had ever ventured before, she found the sacred chalice that would restore body and soul to any who drank from it. The thing was so powerful that he gods had cast it into that realm in hopes that it would never be recovered. 

But she had, and had returned to the physical plane with her powers intact and more. Much more. Now, she could feel amazing power flowing though her body, almost seeming to crackle the air with it's intensity. She was godlike in her abilities, though she was not immortal. Such a shame, though, really. She would have enjoyed bringing misery, pain and suffering to the world for all eternity. 

__

*Ah, well. Thank the gods for the ability to teleport. I bet that poor fool Yakut still thinks I'm dead.*

~*~

Yakut concentrated, focusing her being on a picture deep inside of her. It rose, sharpening and growing, becoming clear. A vision of Alti, and what she was doing. The evil shamoness had found a legendary chalice which restored her power and body, as well as her soul to the physical realm. Why she had not known of this before was a mystery. She should have known that Alti was not merely reaching out not from simply beyond the grave, but beyond eternity. She had recreated herself using this chalice, and she must be defeated, and soon.

~*~

The ridge was bathed in moonlight, the silver glow only broken by two shadows, those of Gabrielle and Amarice. The two women looked up at the myriad of stars and the bright waxing moon. "How can we stop her from doing this?" Amarice said softly, her voice a near whisper. It was the kind of night where everything is so quiet and peaceful, that it seems somehow wrong to speak in anything louder than a whisper.

"I don't know," Gabrielle answered in an equally soft voice. "Alti..."

"Yes. I thought she was gone, too."

Their conversation was cut off by a form clad in shamoness' clothing jogging toward their ridge. "Alti," Yakut informed them "Is alive."

=======

Part Eleven

"What?!" Gabrielle and Amarice shrieked at the same time. "She's dead!"

"*Was* dead," Yakut explained. "She drank from a nameless chalice artifact, which restored her body and soul. I fear that it may have also given her greater powers, possibly to the point of godlike force. Fortunately, though, it can not immortalize her."

"Anything else we should know?"

"She must be defeated quickly. You remember Solan, correct?"

"Yes, of course." Gabrielle replied.

"Before he was born, Alti cursed him so that he would never know the love of either of his parents. Xena did not willingly give him up, but was forced to by the curse upon her son."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do not know her exact location. We have to wait for her to come to us."

"Perhaps not. Maybe we could find her."

"If she does not want to be found, she won't be."

"I guess we will have to play the waiting game, now won't we?" came another voice from behind them. Xena had crept up from behind, unnoticed, and had heard most of their conversation. Gabrielle nodded silently, and she, Amarice, and Yakut turned and walked back to camp. Xena stood alone on the ridge for a few moments, gazing up at the stars, before following.

======

Part Twelve

Yakut woke early the next morning, when the sun was only just beginning to reach it's golden rays across the horizon. Quickly, she dressed and left the tent, careful not to disturb any other people in the other tents. She approached one in the Amazon's side of the camp, tapping at the door and whispering, "Amarice." 

After few minutes accompanied by the rustling of clothing, the groggy redhead emerged from the tent. "Why does this have to be so early?" she muttered.

"Hopefully, Alti will still be asleep if we find her quickly."

Accepting this, Amarice nodded and made her way to where the horses were tethered, beginning a fast grooming job on a black mare. 

Yakut found the other tent she was looking for after a few minutes of searching; Gabrielle's. She scratched gently at the tent flap and whispered the other Amazon's name. Gabrielle must have already been awake and ready, because she exited the tent after only a short delay. They crept down to the horses as well, where Amarice had already finished grooming her horse and was starting on Gabrielle's. She stepped away and went to her own horse once Gabrielle approached, nodding thankfully to the other woman.

Their horses were soon saddled and bridled, and the three were already mounted before Gabrielle noticed something that had been amiss. "Wait a minute," she frowned. "Where's Argo?"

Her question was answered moments later when Argo stepped out from the tents, Xena on her back. "Right here," Xena raised her eyebrow. "Sneaking off to hunt down Alti without me?"

"Xena-"

"No, Gabrielle. I'm going with you." she glared around at the faces of Yakut and Amarice to let them know that this was not to be disputed before allowing her eyes to rest back upon Gabrielle.

Silently, Yakut turned and began to walk across the fields, the other three in tow.

~*~

Several hours later, Yakut had sent Amarice back to the camp to help repair the village. Soon afterwards, they reached the edge of an eerily silent forest. It seemed as if even the insects were afraid to move, and the horses suddenly became very skittish. Yakut's horse chewed nervously at the bit, and flared his nostrils widely to detect any hint of danger. His ears swiveled about, and his eyes darted. Clearly, the stallion was ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. The other two horses acted no different.

The stallion in the lead stopped in his tracks, throwing up his head and backpedaling suddenly, almost hitting the other two. His eyes were wide and frightened, rolling up to show the whites around them. Froth flecked his lips, evidence of how worked up he was becoming.

"Go on," Yakut said soothingly to him, gently squeezing her heels into his sides. The stallion refused to budge so much as an inch farther.

"Wait," Xena told her. She picked up her chakram and threw it low over the trail. As it did so, a large, spiked contraption shot out of a large bush by the edge of the trail, driving twisted, sharpened sticks deep into the ground. Before the cruel trap have hidden it's points in the soft earth, they had seen a liquid glittering on the spikes. Xena assumed it to be poison. She reached up and snatched the weapon out of the air when it returned.

"Guess we found her," Xena muttered.

~*~

"Damn." Alti cursed softly from somewhere high above in the trees. She peered through the thick foliage at the three women far below her, and considered an easier method of extermination. Maybe an energy bolt or two. But no- that would take all the fun out of it.

Perhaps she would resort to that at a later date.

Anyway, there was always the next trap.

~*~

"Go!" Yakut commanded to the stallion, slapping a hand on his rump. Surprised, he leapt forward and went down the trail at a gallop. His steps faltered for a moment before he leapt into the air, sailing over a portion of the trail before he continued out of sight. Yakut watched him go sadly, but if he survived the other traps, he was sure to return to the camp. Gabrielle helped to hoist her up onto the gelding's back so that she sat behind the Amazon.

"Remember that spot on the trail," Xena told them before starting Argo down on the trail of the stallion. She stopped Argo at the edge of the place where Yakut's stallion had began his leap, then hopped down and examined the ground more closely, then cautiously pulled away some of the dead leaves, exposing a myriad of sticks and branches. She pushed them into the hole, where countless more twisted, sharpened sticks sat, ready to impale any who were unfortunate enough to fall into the pit. "Think he can jump that far with both of you one board?" she asked Gabrielle.

"I think so."

Xena got back on Argo and went down back the way they came, then came at the pit at a long- strided canter. Argo sailed over the trap, only scrabbling a little bit with her hooves on the slippery leaves upon landing. "That was easy enough." she commented.

"Xena, you almost gave me a heart attack when you did that," Gabrielle glared at her from across the deathtrap.

The warrior smirked slightly, raising her eyebrow before moving Argo slowly down the trail to make way for Gabrielle and Yakut. The gelding galloped towards the pit, needing the extra speed to get his two riders and himself across safely. He made a valiant effort to jump, but one hoof feel short of the mark. He gave a piercing horse scream, his eyes rolling, and frantically kicked, trying to get himself over the edge and onto safe ground. "Come on," Gabrielle urged. Yakut was close to falling off from behind. She desperately grabbed at the back of Gabrielle's saddle before getting a firm handhold on the cantle. "Come one," Gabrielle urged again to the straining horse. Xena looked on helplessly, knowing that there was nothing she could do, only pray that the gelding could get them out. The horse gave another desperate scream and tried even harder to win, fear lending strength to his complaining muscles. 

"Aaaaaah!" Yakut screamed as she lost her grip on the saddle and fell off into the pit.

"Yakut!" Xena screamed, leaping off of Argo. She couldn't risk getting close to the gelding's churning hooves, but with half of his burden lifted, his battle was made easier.

"Yakut!" she yelled again, as if calling her name would bring an answer from the shamoness, who was surely dead.

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried as her horse slid farther back into the pit. He gave another scream, this one even more heart wrenching than the last. Xena could do nothing. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness paralyzed her. Argo neighed frantically to her friend, who was fighting a losing battle against death.

Nothing could be done. Nothing.

==========  
Part Thirteen

__

*The Warrior Princess is helpless! Oh, how I love to see her like this!* Alti gloated silently.

She watched in silent mirth as Xena could do nothing as the warrior watched Gabrielle's eminent death. Suddenly, the gelding's hindfeet caught, and with a final lunge, he managed to stand shakily by the edge of the pit. His head hung low and his sides heaved with great pants, froth covering his neck and muzzle, flecking his flanks and knees. Gabrielle slid from his back and staggered to the edge of the trail, falling to her knees. She gasped raggedly for breath and vomited from sheer terror and exhaustion.

Alti cursed the Amazon in her luck.

~*~

"Gabrielle..." Xena whispered as she kneeled by her friend's side. Her frightened blue eyes sparkled with tears that she fought bitterly before drawing the smaller woman into a tight hug. "Thank the gods."

Gabrielle was silent, and just rested in the protective arms of her best friend.

They heard a soft grunt of exertion from the pit. Xena looked up and let go of Gabrielle to see who it was, hoping that it was Yakut. She was not disappointed, for there, hanging desperately on the edge of the pit, was the shamoness, trying vainly to pull herself up over the edge. Xena grabbed her wrists and heaved, dragging her half out of the pit. She pulled harder, grunting in exertion, before finally pulling Yakut all the way onto the ground, where she lay still, gasping. One of her pant legs was torn and red blood soaked through, leaving a crimson stain on the leaves around it. She must have cut it on one of the sharpened sticks inside the pit. 

Xena peered over into the trap, and frowned to see that the sticks glittered with a clear liquid, except for one near the edge, which glittered with blood. She kneeled down and tried in vain to reach one of the sticks, cursing the fact that she could not lie down on her stomach to reach farther. Gabrielle, who had came up behind Xena, lay down and reached for a stick without being asked. She managed to pull one up, and handed it to the warrior. 

Xena sat back on her heels and examined the point of the stick, then sniffed it carefully. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and pulled her head back after doing so as the sharp stench burned her nostrils. "Poison, all right." she muttered. "That must hurt like hell."

Yakut nodded silently.

"We have to get out of here and back to camp. Fast. Yakut, you don't have long to live unless we find something to counterattack the poison."

The shamoness nodded, eyes already beginning to glaze as the poison hazed her mind and tore away at her life force like a pack of hungry dogs.

========

Part Fourteen

An anxious murmur went up around camp as Xena and Gabrielle returned, the gelding dragging a stretcher behind him which held the prone body of Yakut.

They took her quickly to the large healer's tent, setting the stretcher down on the table. The healer quickly examined Yakut and treated the leg wound. "Pupils dilated... heart rate erratic and weak... skin cold and clammy... Do you have a sample of the poison?"

"Yeah," Xena handed the stick to him. He made an examination similar to Xena's, ending it with a quick sniff. "I've never seen this stuff before. There's no way I can treat it."

"You're gonna have to find a way, doc." Xena growled.

"I can't!" he held up his arms helplessly. "This is something new. I've never seen anything even remotely like it!"

Xena had to stop herself from attacking the poor man before stalking out of the tent.

"Do all you can," Gabrielle said softly before trotting out of the tent after Xena.

~*~

"Aw. Poor little Yakut's gonna die. Such a shame..." Alti said to herself, smirking slightly.

"It won't be as fun without her..."

She considered this for a moment, realizing that it was very true.

__

*Ah, well.* she thought, waiting for a time when Yakut was alone in the tent. The healer left for a few moments, and Alti quickly appeared in the tent by Yakut's bedside. The young shamoness was sweating, and her eyes were glassy and unseeing. Her arms and legs twitched in weak convulsions as the poison attacked her body. Alti laid a hand on Yakut's forehead, and she stopped moving suddenly. Yakut's ragged breathing slowed and regulated. Her eyes opened all the way and focused on Alti for a moment before the evil shamoness disappeared.

~*~

"She healed me. Why would she help us?" Yakut shook her head, looking into the orange- gold flames of the fire before her.

"Why would she do that?" Gabrielle wondered, clearly perplexed.

"Maybe your death didn't fit into Alti's little plan," Xena commented. She picked up a whetstone, and began to sharpen the blade of her sword. She did that sometimes when something was bothering her. A better way relieve stress than going out and killing something. While doing this, she said softly, "I'm going to face her myself."

"At least let me go with you," Gabrielle argued. 

"No. This is my fight. It's my problem."

"Alti is everybody's problem."

"Gabrielle,"

"No! You only just barely survived the last time. What makes you think you'll be able to do it again?" Gabrielle paused for a moment, waiting from an answer from the warrior. When she received none, the Amazon continued. "It was difficult enough for you to defeat here when you *weren't* pregnant! And now, on top of that, she's godlike in her abilities! Alti could wipe you out in an instant if she wanted to. You know that as well as I do."

"And she could wipe out *you* in an instant, too." Xena replied stubbornly.

"Xena, we will work something out. Go. Get some rest." Yakut said firmly, standing then walking back to her own tent. 

=========

Part Fifteen

She knew she was being stupid. She knew it was a stupid risk.

Xena didn't care. Alti had to be stopped.

Argo snorted and slowed from her long strided canter into a trot as they approached the forest edge where Xena presumed Alti was, keeping an eye out for traps. She slowed Argo to a cautious walk and entered the forest.

"Welcome, Xena," a sneering voice echoed around the forest. Glancing around her nervously, she cursed her own impetuousness before grabbing her chakram.

Alti materialized in midair before her. Argo snorted and shifted nervously at her sudden appearance.

"Battle to the death? One on one, no godlike powers to be used? You're on, Xena." she smirked.

The warrior dismounted Argo, drawing her sword quickly. Alti landed on the ground and produced a sword of her own.

"This way, Xena," Alti led the way through a small trail by the edge of the forest. Xena hesitated for a few moments before following a ways behind. Argo followed her, not wanting to be left along in the forest.

A small, round clearing was reached after walking for a few minutes. Alti took her position near the centre, waiting with sword drawn. Cursing herself one final time for getting herself into these situations, Xena took her place across from Alti. No godlike powers are to be used. Hopefully, the shamoness would keep her word this time.

The two fighters circled each other slowly, getting a feel for each other's strengths and weaknesses. Each had an obvious strength, and an obvious weakness. Alti was a shamoness, not a warrior, but she still had great skill with a sword. That was evident in how she held the blade, ready for any attack Xena might care to make. Xena should not have been fighting anyway, but her skills as a fighter were equaled only by Hercules. Perhaps her fighting prowess was even greater than his.

Alti feinted to the right suddenly, then darted left, aiming a blow which was intended to knock the sword from Xena's hand. The warrior blocked it, and the swords clashed with a deafening noise. The swords met again, crossing, and held that way as the two struggled against each other for control, glaring malice and hatred. Xena's steel eyes flashed blue flame, while Alti's dark ones seemed to glow with an unholy black light. They broke away suddenly, circling once more, looking for a good opportunity to strike. Alti darted forward, aiming a blow at Xena's shoulder. She blocked it with her sword in one hand, then took the opportunity to smash a left hook across Alti's face. The shamoness staggered backward, shaking her head, but recovered too quickly for Xena to make her move. Again and again the swords clashed, ringing out through the forest. Again and again the attacks and counter attacks came, fast and furious. It seemed to be a battle between mirrors. Both began to tire, both began to make mistakes. This battle would not last much longer.

~*~

"Damned fool," Yakut muttered though her frustration as she and Gabrielle pressed their horses forward.

"She's usually not like this," Gabrielle worried. "She usually isn't so -well- stupid."

"I should hope not. If she were an idiot all the time, both of you would be long dead," 

This was a side of Yakut few had ever seen before, and it would have been amusing to Gabrielle had the situation not been so serious. The usually soft- spoken young woman never raised her voice. Often, she spoke in a voice only just above a soft whisper. The dark forest loomed ahead of them. Argo's fresh hoofprints indenting the soft earth where the grass and wood met told them that they had found Xena. Once inside the forest, Yakut and Gabrielle dismounted from their horses, looking for any other signs of the warrior. Yakut's stallion nickered and extended his nose to a small path by the edge of the main trail, his nostrils flared. He pranced slightly on his forehooves, excited. Argo's scent tantalized his nose and he nodded his head in the direction of the path, obviously wanting to go down there and find the mare. Yakut gestured to Gabrielle and the Amazon went down the trail first to keep the gelding between Argo and the stallion. Yakut followed closely behind Gabrielle and the other horse, praying that they were not too late to help Xena.

~*~

The familiar burning of fatigue and the stiffness of overworked muscles was a grim reminder to Xena that this was probably a losing battle. Yes, Alti was tiring, but not as quickly as Xena. This was too much, she knew. She was pushing her luck beyond what any sane woman would risk. _*Idiot. Stupid idiot. You just had to run off and be heroic, didn't you?*_

She gasped for breath, fending off attacks with fading strength. Alti gave a particularly ferocious blow which sent her crashing to one knee. Somehow, Xena managed to regain her feet below her and deliver an attack of her own. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Gabrielle and Yakut stood near the edge of the clearing, watching helplessly as the battle went on. Nervously, Gabrielle drew her sai, ready to join the battle. 

Alti suddenly slipped on a wet patch of leaves, dropping her sword and going down. She scrambled to one knee, but could move no farther. Her complaining muscles simply would not obey. Xena raised her sword high over her head to bring it crashing down in the shamoness' head, a feeling of déjà vu coming over her. A sudden, sharp pain in her side sent her staggering back, almost dropping her sword. "Ahhh!"

"Xena!" Gabrielle darted out into the circle. Alti struggled to her feet, glaring. "You stay outta this!" she snarled, grabbing for her sword. She advanced on the Amazon and took a swing at her. Unfortunately for the shamoness, Gabrielle was ready for the attack. She darted to the left and drove one of her sai deep into Alti's back. Alti screamed, then collapsed completely. Fortunately, she died too quickly to save herself. Gabrielle was shocked at what she had managed to do. She quickly turned to Xena, who was gritting her teeth and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I think so..." Xena whispered. Gods, that had hurt. Punishment for all the fighting she was doing, she was sure.

"Think you can make it back?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah,"

Xena sheathed her sword and walked back to Argo shakily. "I don't think I'll even be able to get back up there." she nodded at Argo's saddle.

"Perhaps we can camp here for the night," Yakut suggested.

Xena shook her head. "No. Alti may have some traps left. Anyway, it's too... creepy." she gave a weak smile and made a valiant effort to heave herself up into the saddle. "What do we do? Just leave her here?" Xena asked once she had accomplished her goal. 

"We will leave in the morning. I will send two people to collect her body. We will take it back with us and bury her." Yakut said. 

The three women turned their horses and started back to the camp at a slow walk.

~*~

Hours later, they arrived. Xena trudged down the rows of tents until she found her own, stumbling inside and sort of falling onto her bedroll, to exhausted to even make an attempt to remove her armour. She didn't even bother to get rid of her chakram or her sword. The warrior was asleep almost instantly.

=========

Part Sixteen

It was midday before she awoke. Vowing never to sleep wearing her armour and weapons again, Xena stood slowly and removed her sword and chakram, pulling on her fur mantle before stepping outside of the tent. The bright sunlight overhead stung her eyes and she blinked sleepily up at the sky. Xena stretched, wincing at her sore muscles. 

"Xena,"

She turned to see Yakut leading her gray stallion towards her, the great beast laden with Yakut's various belongings that she had brought with her. The shamoness slung the reins over the horse's neck. "Stand," she commanded firmly before approaching Xena.

"I'm glad you are awake," Yakut began. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Xena smiled slightly. "I'm glad you're still here. I didn't want you to go without saying goodbye, either."

The two embraced each other. "Until we next meet." Yakut said softly.

Xena nodded. "Goodbye. And thank you. You saved our butts back there." she stepped back, smiling.

Yakut gave one of her own smiles before mounting her horse and jogging back to where the other Amazons waited. One horse was hitched to a small cart, which held the body of Alti.

The shamoness signaled the Amazons with her arm, leading them off across the planes. Xena watched them go, eyes slightly sad. It was likely that they would never meet again, but hopefully, their paths would cross once more.

=========

Part Seventeen

__

*Ow...* her back hurt. A lot. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been on her feet since before sunrise, and it was now mid afternoon. Xena was overseeing the rebuilding of the ruined town, but she had also wanted to have a hand in the rebuilding. Gabrielle, of course, had objected, and the town's healer had also forbade her from doing so, but after some... persuasion... he allowed her to direct people. The poor man was probably now traumatized.

"Gabrielle," Xena called to her friend. The Amazon nodded to let her know she had heard, then finished what she was doing before answering. "What is it?"

"Can you take over for me? I'm gonna go lie down. Maybe get some rest."

"Sure,"

"Thanks," Xena turned and went back to her tent, rubbing at her sore back. She laid down on her bedroll and fell into a light sleep after a little while.

~*~

It was night before Xena awoke again. She grumbled in mild annoyance when she realized that her back still hurt- if anything, it hurt worse.

After just one and a half fortnights since Alti's death, the townspeople had made excellent progress on the town. Most of the huts had been rebuilt, and the ones that weren't finished yet were nearly done. The town should be fully repaired in a month or so.

The warrior ventured outside of her tent, making her way to the fire in the centre of the few remaining tents. She took a bowl of soup that was proffered to her and sat down on one of the thick logs around the fire. Xena took a mouthful of it, savouring the warm liquid. Chicken, and a few herbs and spices that complemented the meat. Chives, green onion, and several others.

"I see you're awake," Gabrielle commented as she sat down on the log next to Xena.

"Mmm- hmm. How long did you let me sleep?" 

Gabrielle took a sip of her own soup. "Maybe two candlemarks, I guess. I just went to your tent to wake you for dinner."

"Thanks," Xena drained the last of her soup and set the bowl down on the ground next to the log.

"Be back in a minute," she said before standing and returning to her tent. Xena winced and rubbed at her back. _*Ow. It still hurts...*_ She grabbed her sword and her whetstone, then returned to the fireside, sitting down and running the stone across the blade to sharpen it.

"Is something bothering you?" Gabrielle asked.

"No." _*Yeah. Right.*_ In actual fact, she had felt uneasy for some reason all day. She'd woken up that morning and subconsciously grabbed her sword and whetstone, because she felt mildly anxious about something.

"What is it?" she asked again, persistent.

"My back hurts," Xena replied truthfully, running the stone down the blade of her sword almost mechanically. With how much she had been doing that lately, it must be the sharpest blade in the country.

Gabrielle was clearly not satisfied, but left it at that anyway, sighing and looking into the dancing orange flames of the fire.

~*~

Gabrielle dragged some more heavy planks over to the half- built hut. She dropped them unceremoniously near a pile of others, sighing tiredly and wiping sweat from her brow. She looked up at the midnight sky, the moon full and round, casting it's eerie silver light on the ground. "I'm going to retire for the night," she told the others who were working. They nodded, and Gabrielle made her way back up to the remaining tents. She went into her own and fell into a fitful sleep soon after.

~*~

Xena woke for the fifth time that night, this time with a deep- seated anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. _*Maybe the healer has something for me...*_ she thought to herself before making her way back to the town. _*Damn it...*_ she cursed silently. That backache just would not go away. Maybe he had some painkillers, too.

Xena felt her stomach muscles tighten involuntarily for a moment, and frowned. During the ten minute walk to the healer's hut, she felt it again, only stronger. Quickening her pace, she doubled her time to the hut, ducking inside quickly. The healer wasn't in the front room. Xena looked into the sleeping portion. Not there, either. _*Where is he?!*_

She felt it again. Stronger. Harder. A sensation similar to a tight knot being suddenly released deep in her abdomen, and moments after that she felt the wetness on her thighs.

__

*Where the hell is a healer when you need one?!* she thought frantically, leaving the hut and looking out into the street. The town was empty. Everyone must be asleep in their tents.

Xena would never be able to make it back up there. All she could do was wait and hope.

==========

Part Eighteen

"Ma'am? Ms. Gabrielle?" came a soft voice from outside the tent. With a mutter of annoyance, Gabrielle sat up and opened the tent flap. "What?" she asked with moderate rudeness, irritable at being woken up so early in the morning. Or would it be late at night?

"Have you seen Xena anywhere? I have a message for her." the man said apologetically. 

"Come on," Gabrielle stood, leading the tent and making her way to Xena's tent. "Xena," she called into it. _*Gods, she is going to kill me for waking her up.*_ "Xena!" she hissed, louder. Nothing moved inside the tent, so Gabrielle peeked inside, frowning. Xena never slept that heavily. 

The warrior was gone.

"She's not here. I don't know where she's gone," Gabrielle commented.

"Maybe she's down in the town," the man suggested.

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll look with you."

Together, the jogged down to the small town quickly.

~*~

Xena could feel the sweat forming on her forehead. The contractions had began to get painful.

Not long now, she knew.

~*~

"Xena!" Gabrielle called into the night. "Go that way," she said to the man, pointing to one side of the road. He nodded and went off in that direction. Gabrielle continued between the rows of finished and unfinished huts. 

"Xena!" she cried again. Moments later, she heard a weak "Gabrielle!" from down the road. Gabrielle jogged up to where she had heard the voice, stopping at the healer's hut and looking inside. There was Xena, sitting against a wall, gasping. The Amazon rushed to her side, worry and fear showing on her face.

"Xena's not here! Where are you?" came the man's voice from outside.

"In here!" Gabrielle yelled back to him. He came inside the hut, then stared blankly at the two women for a moment. "I-I'll get the healer..." he stammered before rocketing out of there and running back up the hill.

"I hope he gets back soon..." Xena gasped.

~*~

She wished she could offer more support to her friend. But all Gabrielle could do was hold Xena's hand and talk to her. Not that the warrior was listening to a word she was saying, mind you.

The man had returned none too quickly with the healer, but he had returned in time.

She took a soft cloth and wiped sweat from Xena's brow. The warrior was clenching her teeth and gasping.

"This is going to be a quick one," the healer reported after a few moments.

"Come on, Xena." Gabrielle said softly.

Xena gritted her teeth and whimpered softly.

~*~

She didn't know how long this had been going on. She had heard he healer say something about it being a quick birth. Sure. It seemed like it had been going on for eternity already.

Xena's contractions had gotten closer and more regular with speed, and now they seemed to be running together, with no break between them. Pain.

At least Gabrielle was there. At least she'd found her in time. Even better that she had gotten the healer here, too.

~*~

What was really minutes seemed like hours to Gabrielle before she and Xena heard the high- pitched cries of a newborn infant. 

"I've got her," the healer announced, swathing the baby in soft cloths. He took a pair of clean shears and deftly cut the cord, then stood and gently wiped the baby's face clean with another cloth, making sure that her mouth and nose were clear of fluid before handing her to Xena.

Tears stung Gabrielle eyes and she looked away as a jolt of painful memory hit her. Almost as if sensing her emotions, Xena said softly, "I'm sorry. I was a horrible, soulless monster. I should never have demanded that of you. I couldn't fully understand how horrible that was until now."

"You were right," Gabrielle returned, voice equally as soft. "You were right about Hope."

A tear ran down the Amazon's cheek.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Gabrielle put a hand on Xena's arm. "I've forgiven you time and time again. You know that. I still forgive you. That won't ever change."

"Thank you," Xena said, smiling weakly as a tear of her own rolled down her cheek. She looked down into the clear, innocent eyes of her child.

"You can sleep in here tonight. I don't want you to walk all the way back up there tonight." The healer told Xena firmly. Xena readily agreed, too exhausted to even try to return to her tent.

"I'll take her," Gabrielle said, reaching out. Xena nodded and carefully gave her daughter to Gabrielle, who gently carried the baby to her chest. She smiled down at the infant, eyes becoming soft.

The healer helped Xena up and into the bedroom, where she lay down on the bed.

"Do you have a crib for her?" Gabrielle asked, nodding down at the baby in her arms.

"Yes," he reached for something in the corner, pulling it out into the centre of the room. Next, he grabbed some soft sheets and lay them down inside of the crib, making it nicely padded. He handed Gabrielle some fresh cloths to wrap the baby in, taking away the old ones and putting them in a hamper to be washed while Gabrielle set her down inside the crib, pulling another sheet about the infant. 

Xena was already asleep, and Gabrielle smiled at her. She couldn't blame the warrior for being so tired. She was exhausted herself.

__

*I'm too tired to go back up to the tents, and I want to stay here with Xena, anyway.*

Her decision made, Gabrielle found another sheet and lay down on the floor, falling asleep soon after.

=========

Part Nineteen

Xena dropped the heavy steel box into the hole that she had dug in the dirt, hesitating for a moment before covering it with soft, black dirt. _*I can't believe I'm doing this... But it's for her sake.*_

She looked sadly down at the mound in the earth, closed the small wooden trap door, then turned and went back to the camp where Gabrielle still had a tent. 

Unbeknownst to the Amazon, Xena had gotten some help in erecting a small, hastily made hut in the village. It would definitely come as a surprise to Gabrielle once she found out.

~*~

"What?" Gabrielle asked incredulously. 

"You heard me." Xena said coolly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Listen, Gabrielle. This is not the life I want her to have. I'm officially not a warrior any more."

"Where did you bury your weapons and armour?" Gabrielle asked.

"Under my hut." 

"You had a home built for yourself?"

"If I'm gonna stay here, I'll need one."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I know I can't talk you out of this, but I'm going to try anyway. We can take care of her. You don't have to stay here."

"I want to. It's a good place to grow up." Xena paused for a moment, sighing. "There are still many people out there who want me captured, or better yet, dead. I want you to spread a rumour that I died. I don't care what imaginative cause you come up with, I just want people to think I'm gone."

She nodded solemnly. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Yeah. I guess so." Xena blinked back stinging tears.

The two hugged each other tightly, tears slipping silently from their eyes. "I'll miss, you, Xena. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Goodbye, Gabrielle. May our paths cross again."

Gabrielle nodded, reluctantly turning away to her horse, who was already tacked up and burdened with her belongings. The Amazon had not expected to leave alone. She looked back over her shoulder, imploring Xena not to make her go on alone.

"Long goodbyes give our enemies time to aim," Xena said simply.

Understanding, Gabrielle nodded and mounted her horse, turned and rode off.

__

*Long goodbyes, indeed. You just didn't want to bear the pain of one,* Xena thought to herself as she watched Gabrielle's disappearing form.

She turned back and entered the town, her heart a turmoil of pain and sorrow.

But she knew she was lucky to be blessed with her daughter, however she had been conceived.

Where an old way of life ends, a new one begins. Xena was sure of that now. Every day with her child would remind her of that, now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   [1]: mailto:bria___@hotmail.com



End file.
